Verte una vez mas
by Fitaa
Summary: Dos años han pasado.Rocky sige en coma.Todos han Seguido con su vida... Menos Gunther para el la vida ha dejado de tener sentido,Ahora que sabia que la amaba es cuando mas la quiere a su lado pero ¿ella volveria a abrir sus ojos otra vez? Runther History


_Esta es la tercera parte... espero que les guste tanto como a mi, tengo muchas ideas en mi mente:) apreciaria mucho su Review... asi que dejen REVIEW!:3 Gracias! Thank you so much and sorry for the spanish guys! xD_

* * *

Ya han pasado dos años… desde el estado de coma de Rocky

Haz de preguntar… ¿Y los demás?

Bueno habían cambiado demasiado… pero todos recordaban a Rocky Blue, por que aun que no estaba presente su corazón latía.

CeCe había crecido algunos centímetros desde la ultima vez, su rostro tenia cierto cambio mas maduro… ya tenia 16 años, usualmente visita a Rocky una vez al mes, siempre que iba lloraba y le pedía a Dios que se la regresara junto a ella… ¿Madurez?

Ty bueno Ty… el mismo de siempre, Tinka se había vuelto un poco más amable ¿la madurez? Deuce había tenido un estirón y estaba totalmente loco por CeCe… ¿Algo habrá pasado en estos dos años?

Pero el más desbastado de todos era Gunther.

Sus notas bajaron… deprimido la mayoría del tiempo, visitaba a Rocky todos los días después de la escuela, a veces dejaba ir una lagrima por su pálido rostro, y le decía que lo sentía mucho… bueno siempre le decía que lo sentía. Recordaba aquella escena en el metro donde la miro por última vez con sus ojos abiertos…

Gunther POV.

Otro día abrumador en la escuela… todo me recordaba a Rocky… y cuando paso por su casillero me odio aun más… pero valía la pena soportar aquello con verla todos los días… no he faltado ningún día desde los dos años de su estado en coma.

Y ahí estaba mi chica… en aquellas sabanas Blancas… Su cabello había crecido mucho… y su flequillo tapa parte de su ojo izquierdo… siempre tan hermosa lastima que jamás se lo dije.

Gunther se sentó en el banquillo de siempre y comenzaba a parlotear sobre su día…

Las enfermeras ya lo conocían, sabían su rutina… primero le contaba sobre la escuela, CeCe, Ty, después lo que sentía por ella, después se lamentaba por rechazarla, se quedaba callado, después miraba al sol como le reflejaba el cabello, después le decía lo siento… Lo mismo de siempre…

-CeCe sigue con baja calificaciones ¿sabes? Igual que yo. Dijo Gunther riendo un poco al final.

-Ty esta saliendo con Tinka.. Se les ve felices juntos ¿Quién diría?

Observo la ventana…

Gunther se odiaba, odiaba haberla rechazado vivía con ese remordimiento por que si no la hubiera rechazado ella no fuera a tomar el metro esto jamás hubiera pasado pero ahora esta seguro de sus sentimientos.

-Jamás… jamás debí dejarte ir, no sabes lo mal que me siento… soy un imbécil Debí decírtelo mucho antes…¿ no crees? Mucho antes…

-Vas a despertar Rocky… ¿no? Me siento solo… ¿Por qué no despiertas?

Decía Gunther recordando la horrible escena que había permanecido en su cabeza durante dos años, sus ojos llorosos se apagaban cuando recordaba aquello…

-Lo siento… Lo siento Mucho… -Dijo Gunther, dejando ir una lágrima-

Tomo su mano

-Te Amo…

Eso era todo lo que Rocky quería escuchar de Gunther…

Oscureció y Gunther se tubo que ir… regreso a casa… el clima estaba Frio… caminaba por la calle, pues no quería irse por un maldito metro. .. Gunther ya no era el mismo… se había vuelto mas callado y menos egocéntrico, cuando lo mirabas… no mirabas a aquel chico molesto con Ropa de Brillos… No… ya no era el mismo… había crecido aún mas es de esperarse ya tenia 17 años, en raras ocasiones sonreía, su vida había cambiado…

Sus padres le decían que la vida sigue y que tenía que superar aquello… Gunther simplemente los ignoraba… ya no bailaba en A Todo Ritmo Chicago!

Otro día en la Escuela, en el receso solo…

Cuando un Tosco Chico se le acerco…

-Estúpido Emo… haz de estar cortando tus venas ¿no? .Dijo el chico

Gunther simplemente lo ignoro, desde que visitaba a Rocky lo empezaban a molestar, y a veces hasta se metía en problemas.

-Debes de estar muy deprimido… Oh Pobre Rocky Blue… ¿no es así?

Gunther fijo su atención en otro lado

-Tu Novia Muerta Hahaha!

-Ella jamás va estar contigo… Jamás ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? Estúpido Emo.Añadio otra vez golpeando en el hombro a Gunther.

-Esta Muerta… MUERTA…

Gunther se levanto

-Tú la mataste

Gunther no se atrevió a seguir pues en el fondo se odiaba a si mismo.

-Eso no fue así… Dijo Gunther apenado

-No puedes besar a una Muerta… no puedes ser Novio de una Estúpida Muerta. Dijo el Tosco Chico.

-¡Ella no esta muerta!. No es una muerta Estúpida… Te hare tragarte lo que dices! Dijo Gunther

A continuación golpeo su rostro justo cuando el chico le iba a devolver el golpe Gunther lo empujo a unos casilleros… y así comenzó la pelea, y se hizo un escándalo en la escuela…

-Gunther… Gunther es la cuarta pelea en esta semana. Dijo El Director

-¡Yo no soy el de la culpa!.Dijo Gunther enfadado

-Ya no te soportamos… y tus notas… son pésimas, nada comparado con lo de hace dos años. Dijo El Director enfadado

-Usted no sabe por lo que paso o como me siento

-Lo sabemos pero Rocky… ella… bueno no creemos que…

-Que… que ella despierte ¿no lo cree?

-Tienes que superarlo ya es hora…

-¡Como sea! Déjeme en paz… ¡al diablo todo!

Gunther se retiro de ahí… busco al chico para vengarse… no lo hayo le había golpeado el ojo muy fuerte…

-¡Mierda! Que molesta es la escuela. Decía Gunther camino a casa, era algo tarde…

Cuando se aproximaba a su casa, y Vio a una chica Rubia a lo lejos era su Hermana Tinka, conversaba con Ty…

-Nos vemos mañana… Te Amo. Dijo Ty acercándose a Tinka para Besarla.

-Yo También Te Amo… nos vemos. Dijo Tinka Correspondiendo aquel beso.

Ty se retiro, y Tinka subió al apartamento y Gunther la alcanzo…

-Vaya… me alegro por ustedes dos. Dijo Gunther

-¿Qué has estado haciendo? ¿Por qué vienes tan tarde?.Dijo Tinka intrigando

-Yo debería preguntar a donde haz estado ¿No lo crees? Es Obvio que con Ty. Dijo Gunther Frunciendo un poco el ceño.

-Sabes que a mis padres no le interesa saber nada sobre Ty… les da igual

-Lose, he estado en castigo… es por eso que vengo tarde… el director me dio una charla

-¿Qué paso ahora?

-Le di un Golpe en el ojo a Un imbécil hablador

-Sabes que te entiendo…

-Como sea

Era Sábado en la Tarde, Gunther ya había visitado a Rocky… iba a su casa como de costumbre cuando recibió un Mensaje de Deuce preguntando si quería ir a Crusty's . Gunther no respondió el mensaje, pero decidió ir…

-Hola Gunther… No pensé que ibas a venir. Dijo Deuce sorprendido al verlo

Estaba con CeCe, CeCe estaba en los brazos de Deuce, Ty Estaba Junto a Tinka… y esto solo le hizo pensar que si Rocky no estuviera en coma, estaría ahí junto a el.

-Si he decidido venir… Dijo Gunther Tímidamente

Los demás le sonrieron amablemente.

Comenzaron a hablar cosas de la escuela, después de que hacer en las vacaciones. Gunther apenas respondía algunas palabras a la conversación. Estaba hastiado y pensaba como era que estaban riendo a carcajadas…

-Alguna vez han pensado en Rocky Gunther enfadado.

Los demás estaban un poco avergonzados aquello era cierto CeCe llevaba dos meses sin visitarla, Ty la visito hace 4 meses, y Deuce y Tinka la navidad pasada… y la triste verdad es que ya tenían una vida diferente a la de hace 2 años ya eran casi adultos bueno al menos Ty,Tinka, y Deuce y claro Gunther.

-Eso Pensé. Dijo Gunther

Y Se Marcho… sus amigos a veces lo alteraban.

Se Sentó en un Banco en el Parque… Observaba a unas aves…

Gunther POV

¿Cómo es que se fue?... estoy tan solo… no la puedo sacar de mi mente… ¿Debería seguir con mi vida no? Como los demás… pero jamás la dejare de amar… Quiero verla una vez mas…

Y ahí estaba yo… sentado observando a mi Raquel Blue… Mi Rocky…

Cuando los chicos entraron…

-Era Obvio que ibas a estar aquí. Dijo Tinka

-Vaya si que le ha crecido el cabello. Añadió Tinka

CeCe se sento junto a ella.

-Si tan solo viera sus ojos abiertos… Dijo CeCe.

Y así comenzaron todos a hablar de aquellos años felices, las ocurrencias… recodando a su amiga. Gunther se sintió un poco mejor. Pasaron horas así… hasta que decidieron marcharse… iban saliendo por la puerta y solo quedo Gunther.

Nunca había sentido esto que ahora sentía, anhelaba besarla… miraba aquellos labios… una tentación… y pensó con un beso no cambiaria nada…

Así que se iba a acercándose a ella para darle el beso que jamás le dio. Su Corazón latía como nunca, y en su mente vagaba la dulce sonrisa de Rocky, cuando vio sus pestañas, ya casi podía sentir sus labios, a un centímetro cuando observo que Estaba abriendo los ojos…

¡Los estaba abriendo!

Gunther Retrocedió a su Banquillo sorprendido… Feliz… cuando CeCe:

-Oh por dios ¡Rocky!.Grito CeCe.

Corrió a abrazarla… Gunther quería ser el primero… cuando todos entraron un segundo después… no la dejaban a hablar era un parloteo en la habitación… Rocky estaba rodeada en los brazos de CeCe, Las enfermeras comenzaban a llegar de lo mas felices…Gunther solo observaba lo hermosa que era… en un trance viéndola…

¡Rocky estaba Despierta!

Muchas cosas estan por pasar…

¿Continuara?


End file.
